Poke Perspective
by nikkibe
Summary: Gary s Umbreon gives his side of the story on Egoshipping. As you can guess it s an Egoshipping oneshot. T for language.


K so this is my first egoshipping and I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Flames, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome for this story k? ;D go easy on me tho... well, enjoy!

Oh yaaaaaaaa!

Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon, if i did, i would make a HECK of a lot of changes! I do own this story tho...

I must respect him. I must respect him. I must respect him. I must respect him. I must respect him. I must respect him. I must respect him. I must respect him. I must respect him. I must respect him.

I must obey him. I must obey him. I must obey him. I must obey him. I must obey him. I must obey him. I must obey him. I must obey him. I must obey him. I must obey him.

I must stick by him. I must stick by him. I must stick by him. I must stick by him. I must stick by him. I must stick by him. I must stick by him. I must stick by him. I must stick by him. I must stick by him.

This is what I have to repeat to myself every God foresaken morning, waking to my pathetic owner's whim. Oh, and by respecting him I mean I won't pee on his leg, but I can call him names such as idiot, stupid and ninconpoop.

I, as his humble Umbreon, must travel from Pallet town to Cerulean city every Saturday morning with a letter from the idiot researcher, none other than Gary Oak, and obviously come back with another letter from a carrot-top gym leader whos name escapes me at times.

Why not just use one of his flying types to get it there quicker you ask? In my oppinion he just looooooooooooves to torture me and finds it relaxing to pick on who he thinks as a lower class being. But apparently its a "good endurance excercise", "gives me some independence" and "gives me a chance to '_bond'_ with her Vaporeon".

Ah yes, the red-head's Vaporeon. She's a real catch. But what I haven't a chance and probably will never get the chance to tell him is she's going out with a Golduck, of whom's brain may have been replaced by a pea. Even still I have my eye on a Leafeon in the Older Oak's lab. Such a fine little thing. Fiesty too. I have the slap marks to prove it.

Anyway, why they decide to send letters to each other when there's somethig called a _phone_ is out of my reach. To me its a waste of paper. I suppose it seems romantic to some extent, but I wouldn't understand human romance and its complexities. I have a feeling the dumb-asses don't know themselves. Really, pokemon love is quite simple. You find a pokemon of the opposite gender, sniff each other, fall 'in love', then jump into a bush and mate. After the baby is raised the parents go their own ways, very few species actually stay together after that. See? Easy. The best part is you can mate with as many chics as you want!

Even still every Saturday I travel miles from one place to another through rain, sleet, snow, hail and whatever else you can think of, allowing rest only when I've reached my target.

Upon arrival at home the scenario almost repeats itself:

I scratch at the door for him to let me in.

"Did you do it?" the ninconpoop asks.

"Um," I say with her letter in my mouth still.

"Great! Thanks man!" says he and takes the (slightly wet) letter and hands me a treat to replace it. Oh the gravy filled, cheesy goodness! Hey, don't diss the flavor till you've tried it, if you could diss such a rich delicacy in the first place.

The moron sits on his sofa and carefully rips open the ocean scenting envalope and starts to read his beloved letter. I, on the other hand, go to my litterbox for a well deserved pee.

Finishing it he tucks it into his white, lab coat pocket and leans back, "Did I ever tell you about the time when Misty and I first fell in love Umbreon?" the imbicile asks me.

I nod my head yes and reply, "Um."

"Well then, it all started when..." even if I look him in the eye and nod he always considers my answer as a no and starts jabbering on and on and on and on like an old man yammering about the good old days. And I have to sit there and look acutely interested while my whole body is screaming to Shadow Claw his annoying face off! Perhaps these are early signs of brain damage? Hopefully they are so I could be set free of this dimented idiot!

Another thing I have come to wonder, is why always me? Why doesn't he have Electavire listen to his damn "heart-felt" love story, she'd actually listen to that lovey dovey crap?

**Sigh**. Huh? You want to know the story? ! I laugh at you human! You actually think I payed attention to my stupid trainer's pointless babbeling? HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're an even bigger pea-brain than he is! I said i would _obey _him, not _listen_ to him!

Well enough of my ranting. Its time for me to yet again exchange these idiotic human "tokens" of love.

**Sigh...**

THE END!

Alrighty! Done w ma first egoshipping! I hope u guys like it even tho its rly short... To tell u the truth i spent half an hour on this and i dont think its too bad ;D. Now, imma upload soon another ikarishipping that shouldn't take too long and have a rough idea of a 3 chpter songfic that starts pokeshipping and ends advanceshipping. Im also gunna put up a poll since i rly cant decide between 3 songs for the last chapter. If you want to vote the choices are between (SPOILER if you dont wanna vote and wait and c):

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

"Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum

"Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA

"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavine (PS frgot how to spell her name, hehehe...)

To further strengthen your choice and for those who are DYING to know which the other 2 songs are they will b listed below, SPOILER! If you have read this far and dont wish to see the other 2 songs go to another page NOW!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

SPOILER!

"You belong with Me" by Taylor Swift then

"Keep Dancing on My Own" by Robyn (PS i also dunno how to spell her name or if he/she is the correct singer ^^")

Well, there ya go! Plz reply w your vote or vote on the poll ASAP!

THX SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Nikkibe


End file.
